Bragas
by kitsune96
Summary: Desde esa perspectiva, con Wendy subida en la escalera a varios metros de altura, Romeo tenía una vista perfecta de todo cuanto el interior del vestido de la Marvell tenía para ofrecer.


—Ugh…— Wendy trató de colocar el libro en su sitio, estaba trepada en la estantería de la biblioteca del gremio, no le molestaba haber ayudado a Mirajane con ese quehacer, pero llegar a la estantería más alta era bastante difícil —diablos— se bajó al escuchar madera moverse, no tenía ninguna intención de que todo el mueble le cayera encima

— ¿Wendy? — vio aparecer al joven Conbolt por detrás de una de las estanterías

—hola, ¿Cómo estás? —

—Bien. Estaba buscando un par de libros—

—No sabía que te gustara leer— él se encogió de hombros

—Es algo bastante bueno para hacer en un tren— ella asintió, ahora que lo pensaba, Romeo solía tomar misiones en solitario — ¿qué lees? — el muchacho se fijó en el tomo que tenía en la mano

— ¿ah? no, no lo estoy leyendo, Mira-san me pidió que acomodara unos libros y no alcanzo la estantería— señaló el punto más alto del enorme mueble

—Mmm…yo tampoco alcanzo, espera…— lo vio alejarse y luego volver con la escalera, luego la acomodó en el lugar adecuado

— ¿puedes sostenerla? no me gusta esa escalera—

—Claro— la muchacha comenzó a subir un poco temblorosa, el chico, como prometió, mantenía firmemente agarrado el objeto.

—Veamos…— Wendy empezó a buscar con la mirada el hueco donde se suponía que debía ir ese libro, ¿Dónde estaba?

El Conbolt alzó la cabeza para preguntarle por qué tardaba tanto.

Ningún solido salió de su boca la que, por cierto, se le abrió sola.

Porque desde esa perspectiva se veía, por completo, todo cuanto el interior del vestido de Wendy tenía para ofrecer.

Y lo que captó inmediatamente su vista fueron sus bragas, prenda de ropa que nos propondremos describir con detalle a continuación.

La prenda no era precisamente seductora, pero si levemente ajustada, delineando suavemente toda la zona que debía cubrir.

Era de color blanco. De ese blanco níveo que puedes hallar en las rosas más bellas y que tanto suele representar a la pureza. Característica poseída, indudablemente, por la dueña del dichoso trozo de tela.

Pero no solo eran de color blanco, damas y caballeros, también tenía, sobre la parte delantera, el estampado de un gatito negro y en chibi, que le devolvía la mirada al ojinegro con sus grandes ojos, como diciendo "puedo verte".

Yo también, amiguito.

—Eh…Wendy— la Marvell clavó sus ojos cafés en él y, con la paranoia de quien sabe que está haciendo algo malo (aunque solo sea un accidente) le dio la sensación de que la chica le observaba de forma acusadora

— ¿ocurre algo? —

—no…es solo que…bueno…—

— ¡te atrapé! —

— ¡Juro que no quería…!— la joven empezó a bajar de la escalera, ya no tenía el libro en la mano

—Listo, muchas gracias— Romeo se quedó mirándola como estúpido por algún segundo, ¿en serio ella no se daba por enterada?

—d-de nada…— la joven ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión — ¿qué pasa? —

—tienes la cara roja, ¿estás enfermo? — una cosa era observar algo indebido a metros de distancia, otra, que la muchacha se le acercara para tomarle la temperatura era mucho más de lo que era capaz de soportar.

Así que utilizó la táctica más antigua y ancestral de todas. Esa que ha salvado decenas de vidas a lo largo de los siglos y que, pese a todo, no es reconocida.

Huir.

— ¡LOSIENTOTENGOQUEIRAHACERALGOADIOS! — y se fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz mientras dejaba a Wendy allí parada con su mejor cara de póker

— ¿?— la chica bajó la mano con la que tenía la intención de tomarle la temperatura. Aunque en el fondo ella misma se admitía que simplemente quería tocarlo.

Dando el asunto por perdido, la joven simplemente acomodó la escalera, luego notó un detalle

—Ahora que lo pienso— el rostro se le tiñó de un leve carmín —desde allá arriba es probablemente que se me hayan visto las piernas…que vergüenza—

Eso sí, al final llegó a la conclusión de que Romeo le habría dicho si algo así hubiera ocurrido. Por ende, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

* * *

><p>Me pregunto que cara habría puesto Wendy si llega a enterarse.<p>

Si es una reacción tipo Erza, siento lastima por el pobre. Aunque creo que a Wendy le pega más algo como sonrojarse y decirle que no importa, ¿qué dicen ustedes?


End file.
